Wisdom teeth
by FeralFighter
Summary: Noiz get's his wisdom teeth out and isn't living to Aoba's expectations of the whole situation.


**This kinda spawned when I remembered how much a failed at being like everyone else when you get you're wisdom teeth out, which I'm thoroughly grateful for. So yeah, certain parts are based off personal experience, and I'm tossing up if I should do a part 2.**  
**Admittedly, I'm not overly happy but meh, trial and error, and I still need to get back into the writing groove**

* * *

The first thing Noiz noticed as he came to was that he felt like shit. He was heavily sedated, his cheeks felt swollen and bruised, there was something thick sitting in the back of his throat, and he could feel something pierced through his hand.

Even when he was still disoriented, Noiz was able to register a nurse approaching to check up on him when they entered the room.

"Hello Noiz, how are you feeling?"

Noiz answered with a tired groan before whatever it was in his throat began oozing down, causing him to have a coughing fit.

The nurse quickly grabbed some tissues from the table next to his bed and covered his mouth as he began to hack out the blood. As soon as the blond settled down, the nurse removed the needle from his hand and replaced it with a band-aid, and quickly disappeared from the room to fetch him a glass of water, which resulted in another coughing fit as he managed to choke on a single drop.

The youth was beginning to think he's going to die chocking on something before he even makes it out of the hospital.

Eventually, Noiz was left alone once he recovered, his head was slowly becoming more clearer as time past. It was a good 40 minutes before the nurse returned.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better." Noiz croaked.

"Your friend is here to pick you up. Do you think you can move?"

Not having the energy to correct them about his 'friend', Noiz shrugged his shoulder sluggishly as he tried to push himself off his bed; he was able to stand on his own, but he was still a bit unbalanced with walking and was forced to have the nurse hold onto him as he was guided out of the room.

"You look terrible." Aoba commented as he helped the younger into the taxi parked outside the hospital.

"I feel terrible" Noiz groaned as his partner assisted in buckling his seatbelt.

"Well you won't have to deal with getting your wisdom teeth out ever again. Now you just need to rest for a week and you'll be perfectly fine, hoping nothing goes wrong."

"Thank god."

Aoba chuckled lightly, closing the door before moving to the other side of the car to take the opposite seat from the still drugged youth. "Right, the doctor gave me your painkillers, is there anything else you want me to get?"

Noiz sighed through his nose, "No...Just wanna get home and sleep."

"Might as well rest now, we'll be a while before we get back."

The blond grunted in agreement, resting his head against the car door as he closed his eyes, and quickly dosed with the help of the drugs still in his system.

As soon as the two returned to their apartment, Noiz made his way to the couch in the lounge room, where he wrapped himself up in a blanket and proceeded to brood over the fact that the anaesthetic had worn off and was now dealing with his throbbing mouth till he could have his painkillers before going to bed.

Aoba watched the blond sulking on the couch, slightly amused to see that Noiz still acted like a child in these kinds of situations. He couldn't blame the 19 year old, Aoba may not have personally had his wisdom teeth out but both Koujaku and Mizuki have; he remembered all the sooking the two men did, often whining about how painful and unbearable it was. Aoba prays he'll get lucky and will never have to deal with getting his removed.

Deciding to take his mind off the situation, Aoba headed for the kitchen to get a start on a dinner, feeling in the mood to have fried rice.

Noiz continued to sulk on the couch, occasionally fiddling around with one of his Allmates when they bounced past, and patting Ren's ridiculously soft fur when the dog decided to take the seat next to him in his way to distract himself with the constant throbbing from his gums. At some point he could smell Aoba's cooking as the pleasant scent wafted into the room, indicating that Aoba hadn't stuffed up the meal yet (The poor blunette was pretty hit and miss when it came to cooking, but he was slowly improving). His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't had anything since last night because of the damn surgery.

Damn it, Noiz needed food, and he needed it now!

The blond pushed himself off the couch, still rolled up in his blanket and made his way to the kitchen. Aoba was nowhere to be seen, and there was a lone bowl of fried rice on the kitchen counter just begging to be eaten. With that thought in mind, Noiz grabbed the bowl and a fork, moved back to the couch where he made himself comfortable and proceeded to shovel his dinner into his mouth in small, strained bites.

Even when he had finished, Noiz was still hungry, so he returned to the kitchen for seconds. This time Aoba was present, seeming rather confused before looking up at him.

"Hey Noiz, you wouldn't happen to know where I-...Why do you have a bowl?"

"I was hungry." The German stated, arching an eyebrow at the obvious question.

The bluenette gave him an odd look before it finally clicked, "YOU JERK! THAT WAS MINE!"

Noiz couldn't help but smirk, trying his best to not laugh at Aoba's reaction. "How was I supposed to know? You left it unguarded on the table, so I thought you already ate and left a bowl for me."

"I moved into the next room since Koujaku decided to call and catch up... But that's not the point. How did you even manage to eat? No one really feels like eating after they've just had their wisdom teeth out."

"I've been starving all day, I needed food."

Thankfully, Aoba took the situation in jest as he began laughing, "Leave it to you to pull something like this. Oh man, Granny's gonna get a kick out of this when I tell her."

Noiz chuckled at the thought, stopping when his stomach decided to remind him of why he was in the kitchen in the first place. "Oh yeah, You didn't do too bad tonight. You wouldn't happen to have any leftovers?"

Aoba looked at him with slight surprise, "You're still hungry?"

Noiz just made a grunt in confirmation, holding his bowl out for his partner to dish him up another serve. Thankfully there was still plenty of fried rice left over for Aoba, so the two took a seat at the table to enjoy eating together.

Much to Aoba's disbelief, Noiz was still hungry when they had finished, and spent a majority of the evening raiding the fridge and cupboards and eating whatever he could get his mitts on.

"You know, most people lose weight when they get their teeth out, not gain weight." Aoba commented as he stared down at the number on the scales Noiz was standing on. It had been 2 days since the surgery, Noiz's cheeks were still very swollen and bruised, but he still manages to eat like a fucking horse. The elder of the two was curious to see the result of his binge eating, granted it was only 1 ½ kilo's but still...

"You make it sound like this is a bad thing."

"Well no, it's just that I had kinda expected the opposite. Koujaku could barely open his mouth and was pretty irritable for 2 weeks, so he ended up losing a fair bit of weight."

Noiz smirked at the thought of the hairdresser throwing diva tantrums and sucking everything through a straw. There was just something Noiz found soothing about the idea of the old man suffering.

"Mizuki wasn't too flash either. Now that I think about it, you're doing pretty well overall."

"Yeah, it's not as nearly as bad as I had expected, even after all the horror stories you and my brother have told me. Though the drugs are still a godsend."

"Keep this up and I'll probably make you go to work tomorrow."

"Geez, sick of me being home all day?" Noiz teased.

"No! You're brother called yesterday to see how you were, and informed me that there was going to be a first aid thing on tomorrow. He said it was kinda compulsory, but he understands if you won't be able to do it, but you seem fit enough to be able to go."

The teen snorted,"Right, make me attend a first aid course while completely doped up on pain killers, that'll end well."

"Noiz."Aoba growled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh. "What can I do to make you go."

"Let me have a rab-"

"Anything but that!"

Noiz pouted at the older, crossing his arms over his chest, looking like an angry child, especially with the current state of his puffed out cheeks.

"Be reasonable; we live in an apartment, and rabbits need to be kept outside so it won't try to dig up the carpet. Plus you'd dump all the responsibility onto me since you're not home to take care of it most of the time. Is there anything else I can do?"

Noiz was quiet for a while, mauling over all the possibilities he could score out of the situation. Of course he ends up going for the most predictable option.

"Sex."

"Hmn? That's it, nothing else?"

The blond smirked, "Every night for a week, and we get to experiment with a few kinks."

Aoba's face turned red at the request; the sex he could deal with, but Noiz has shared some ideas he's like to explore and they made the poor bluenette either embarrassed or uncomfortable. He's aware that Noiz would never pressure him into doing something he was fully against, but it was certainly going to push him out of his comfort zone.

"A-are you sure that's what you want? Isn't there any-"

"Either the rabbit, sex, or I'm not going. Take your pick."

Why the hell did the 19 year old have to be so difficult...

"Relax, We'll stop if I go too far." Noiz reassured, knowing that it's what had been upsetting Aoba the most with his request.

"...F-fine, fine! I pick sex, but not until you've recovered! I don't wanna be responsible if anything goes wrong."

"I should be right after a week... So deal." Noiz grabbed Aoba's head, giving him a small kiss on his crown, followed by ruffling up the blue hair, causing it to fluff up more than usual, before hopping off the scales and heading out of the bathroom. "Oh yeah, is there still anything I can eat, I'm still starving.

"Wha-How are you still hungry, you damn guzzle guts!"


End file.
